1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for transporting materials, which may include fluids, and more particularly to a method and system for efficiently transporting fluids over long distances.
2. Discussion of the Background
The transport of fluids, such as water or oil, over long distances may be accomplished by shipping or by transport through a dedicated fixed system of pipes or conduits. While the use of a conduits or pipe is effective, this technique has several problems. First, the fluid experiences drag on walls of the conduit, requiring a large amount of energy to overcome frictional losses. In addition, if the system relies on gravity to provide flow, then it is also necessary to provide a consistent slope to the system over long distances.
There is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that permits the more efficient transport of material over large distances. Such a method and apparatus should be simple to construct and operate, consume less power than conventional conduits or pipes, and be less affected by the slope of the ground on which the conduit or pipes rest.